The American Academy of Magic
by ducksrule
Summary: Chapter seven now up! Harry and Hermione go to school in America! Not as cliche as it sounds. It's starting to get interesting around here!
1. The Letters

Author-duckies

Genre-general, adventure

Rating-pg-just in case

Title-American Acaemy Of Magic

A/n- this story takes place in 7th year, after the downfall of Voldemort. And be easy on me, I know nothing about Britain, but I know tons about CA, so that's why the story is there. Please review, flames are welcome!!

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the chracters from this story, Jk Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic, and any other affiliated partners do.

An owl was scratching against the window. Frustrated to be woken up so early, Harry muttered, "I'm coming, I'm coming. Sheesh, don't get your feathers all in a bunch," under his breath.

Not until he put on his glasses and looked towards the window and saw Pig, Ron's owl, did Harry remember what day it was. "Happy birthday to me," he thought.

Before going to Hogwarts, he had always hated his birthday. He never got any presents from the Dursley's, sometimes not even a little 'happy birthday'. Now that Harry had friends, he always got stuff on his birthday. 

He walked to the window to let Pig in. Pig flew over to Hedwig's cage and perched on top of it. Harry walked and untied the letter and package from the obviously tired owl. He handed Pig an owl treat just before opening the letter. Harry opened the letter and started to read it……

Happy Birthday Harry!

How does it feel to be seventeen? How is your summer so far? Probably horrible given the fact that you have to live with those horrible muggles. 

Okay, away from the pleasantries and now for the big news. I'm Head boy! Can you believe it! I just got the owl yesterday so I figured it didn't need a separate owl. This is something I've wanted since I knew what Head Buy meant!!! Some more surprising news is that Hermione isn't Head Girl! Padma Patil is! I owled Hermione to ask why, but all she said that was that she will tell me when I go to visit her. You're supposed to go too, but you'll find out more in her letter.

Hope you like your present. I'll see you at Hermione's house.

Your Friend, 

Ron

Just after he finished reading the note, another owl fluttered into the room. This owl was unfamiliar to Harry. He gave this owl a treat and untied the note and small package. He looked to see who it was from, and opened the letter eagerly.

**__**

Dear Harry,

How are you? Happy Birthday! This is my new owl. My parents surprised me right when I got home. Her name is Elrond.

You have probably gotten a letter from Ron saying that I'm not Head Girl. If you want to find out why, come visit my house next Tuesday to see Ron. You'll probably find out sooner because it involves you. But if you do find out, don't tell Ron until you're at my house. This is soo much better than being Head Girl and Boy (you do realize you would have been Head Boy, right?!)

Hope the muggles aren't too mean and I'll see you next week!!

With Love Always,

Hermione

Harry was very surprised. Everyone thought he and Hermione would've been Head Boy and Girl. "This must be something really exciting for Hermione to not be sad that she's not Head Girl!" Harry said to himself. Just then another owl flew in that Harry didn't recognize. He looked at the seal and saw something very strange.

The seal was for the American Ministry of Magic. He opened it and was very surprised at what it said.

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to be one of the two Hogwarts students to be in an exchange program with the American Academy of Magic (AAM). The school is located throughout California. You will be attending there for your seventh year of magical schooling.

The other exchange student is Miss Hermione Granger. I have been told that you and Miss Granger are quite good friends. I hope you get along on the trip and have a wonderful experience.

Make sure you are at Heathrow International Airport on August 8 at 10 o'clock to catch your flight to JFK airport in New York City. I will be in New York to accompany you to the academy.

Enjoy the rest of your summer. I am looking forward to meeting you.

Sincerely,

The American Minister of Magic,

Steven Merck

"Wow," thought Harry, "Hermione and I are going to school in the States!!! Hermione was right, this is better than being Head Boy!!" Harry opened all his presents, not really paying attention to them. He got a broom case from Ron and a books on the American Academy of Magic from Hermione. He did, feel a void, though. He didn't get anything from Sirius. Harry knew not to expect anything, but it still made him sad and disappointed. 

Sirius had died in the final battle with Voldemort. He had jumped on Voldemort, giving Harry, Ron and Hermione enough time to recite the spell that would kill Voldemort forever. Voldemort killed Sirius just before he was destroyed.

Wiping the sad memory from his mind, Harry took a piece of parchment and his quill and wrote a reply to Hermione.

Dear Hermione,

Can you believe that we are going to AAM? This is the coolest. I'll see you on Tuesday at your house. Owl me back with directions on how to get there. If it's not too far I could have Uncle Vernon drive me there or if not you could come pick me up (maybe???). I can't wait to see you and Ron.

-Harry

P.S-no Draco Malfoy, could this get any better???

Please Review!! This is my first attempt at a fic and I am curious as to what other people think of it, and flames are welcome!


	2. Leaving the Dursleys

(Hermione's POV)

Sitting at her desk with a blank piece of parchment in front of her, Hermione was, for maybe only the second time in her life, at a loss for words. How could she write a letter in response to Harry's without sounding like she has a crush on him? It was hard enough for her to write the birthday note and sign it "With Love always" and only make it sound like a friendly phrase. She thought it screamed to the whole world that she liked him.

She knew she was just being paranoid and that Harry was her best friend, he would love her no matter what, even if it was just as a sister. Finally Hermione just decided that the best thing to do was just to write the letter. She told him her address, directions to her house, and that her dad and her would pick him up if needed. She signed it with a very un-controversial: Sincerely, Hermione.

***************************

Meanwhile back at #4 Privet Drive…………….

(Harry's POV)

"Harry, of course I won't take you to that girl's house!! Do you think that we owe you something after all we've done for you? Provided for you and shared our hard earned food and home ? You should be the one doing stuff for us. Now go and mow the lawn!!!!!" Uncle Vernon yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Fine, but I'm still going to go, oh and by the way, this year I'm going to the American Academy of Magic in California so I'll probably never have to see you again. I'll just take all of my possessions, which isn't much, and go live with the Grangers or the Weasley's because they actually care if I have almost died seven times in my seventeen years of existence!!!!" Harry stated in a very stern voice, but since he said it all in one breath, it added a certain air to the whole situation. He left the room before Vernon or Petunia could answer. 

Up in his room, Harry started to pack his trunk. He used Hedwig to tell Hermione that he would be at her house really soon. He walked out of his room, down the hall and to the stairs. He went through his trunk to find the packet of floo powder. He lit the fire by wand, not caring whether he got in trouble by the ministry or not. Harry threw the powder into the fire and said in a very clear voice, "Hermione Granger's house."

He then stepped into the fire with his trunk and Hedwig's cage, and without a look back, he was gone. Now the Dursley's didn't know what to make of the situation and they just stood in the same spot for about an hour, completely struck.

Harry knew what to expect when he stepped into the fire place, so he closed his eyes and kept his elbows at his side. After what seemed an eternity, he found himself on the ground of what appeared to be Hermione's house. "Um, hi? Sorry about my dropping in, I hope Hermione got my owl?" Harry turned to look at her and she gave him an assuring nod. Then he realized just how pretty she was. I can't believe I never saw her like this before, Harry thought to himself.

(Hermione's POV)

Wow, thought Hermione, He got even hotter in just one month. Snap out of it, Hermione, go give him a hug. Man I hate it when my conscience gets the best of me.

She ran to Harry and jumped on him like a dog goes after a bone. They must have been holding each other for some time because after a while, they heard a distinct, "ahem."

They pulled apart, both very red in the face. "Mom, Dad. This is Harry Potter, my very best friend," Hermione managed to squeak, clearly very embarrassed.

Harry held out his hand to shake Mr. And Mrs. Granger's hands. "I hope it's all right if I stay here until the 5th. My family made me really upset so I just left and I'm never going to go back there, ever!" Harry said a little more stern than intended.

"It's all right if you stay here. It's for only a few days, make your self at home," Mr.Granger said, somewhat reluctantly, thinking about the hug from a few moments ago.

************************************

(Heathrow International Airport, London August 5)

"This is the final boarding call for British Airways Flight 7382 to John F. Kennedy International airport in New York, USA" said the voice on the loudspeaker.

"Well, that's us. Ron have fun this year and owl me all the time. Ginny, we'll still talk. Owl me with any problems. Tell everyone in Gryffindor bye for us!!" Hermione said cheerily with an underlying tone of sadness about being away from her friends for so long, "We'll see you all at Christmas!"

"Bye you guys! Have fun this year, and Ron don't get into any trouble, you are Head Boy and you have to be a good influence on all of the younger kids," Harry said sarcastically

" Bye Harry, Hermione. Don't get into trouble this year, you do represent the British Wizard population, don't make us look bad!!" Ron said in a mocking tone.

Everyone burst out laughing at his remark. They said their last good-byes, exchanged some hugs and then Harry and Hermione boarded the plane.


	3. The Airplane

Author-duckies

Genre-general, adventure

Rating-pg-just in case

Title-American Academy Of Magic

A/n- this story takes place in 7th year, after the downfall of Voldemort. And be easy on me, I know nothing about Britain, but I know tons about CA, so that's why the story is there. Please review, flames are welcome!!

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from this story, JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic, and any other affiliated partners do.

Harry was in awe as he took his seat. This was his first time on a plane, and what an experience it was. They sat in the leather covered seats in first class. Because they were flying first class, they had access to the lounge located on the second level of the plane.

This lounge had two sides of it one for wizards and one for muggles. Of course, the muggles couldn't see the wizard half, although they did wonder when many people went into the same bathroom because everyone knows how small they are.

Harry and Hermione went into the bathroom entrance, and suddenly felt like they were home again. The lounge had a nice, cozy Gryffindor-common-room type of feel. There were plush chairs with important looking wizards sitting and having meetings and there were a couple of couches that had some teenagers sitting in them. Harry and Hermione walked over to the couches.

"Can we sit down," Harry asked what looked to be the leader of the group.

"Only if you introduce yourselves afterwards," the leader said, looking pointedly at Hermione.

"I'm Hermione and this is Harry," she stated as if it were the most important information in the whole world, "and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Tristan, and this is Sarah, Chris, Aaron, Katie, and Faith is in the bathroom," the leader, know known as Tristan, said. "So, where are you two doing in the U.S.?"

"We're transfer students to the American Academy of Magic from Hogwarts," replied Harry.

"So you're the mysterious new students," said Faith, as she sat down on the couch next to Tristan, " I was wondering when I would meet you. I'm Faith and I am just going back home, I was an exchange student at Shushrusha, in Spain, and now I am Top Girl at AAM. I am supposed to show you around. And I guess you have already met Tristan?"

Hermione and Harry both nodded.

"Yes, well he is Top Boy. He was also an exchange student, in fact, everyone here was."

Just then, Tristan looked like a wave of realization had just hit.

"Wait a second. Your Harry Potter and your Hermione Granger?" Harry nodded. "Wow, _The_ Harry Potter!!" Tristan yelled this last thought, and as usual, all heads turned toward Harry. Suddenly, in a rush of quills and robes, Harry was called upon once again to play what he lovingly called 'famous'. "Oh, goody, more attention," Harry though bitterly.

But he wasn't the only one. Hermione had her share of admirers, most of them being young men. When Harry looked over and saw her surrounded, he felt a stab of jealousy run through him. "Why am I jealous of all the attention she is getting. She is just my friend and nothing more." But little did he know, the same thoughts were running through Hermione's head also.

(Hermione's POV)

"why are there so many girls around Harry. Can't they just leave him alone? Wait a second. Am I _jealous _of all of those girls? I can't be. He's just my best friend, I love him like a brother, right?"

Harry, just then decided to walk up to Hermione. "Let's go back downstairs. I'm tired of all of this, he said, clearly annoyed.

They walked back to their seats, and unconsciously they fell asleep on each other, both dreaming about the other. 

Before they knew it, they had landed. Hermione was the first to wake up. She shook Harry softly and said, "Wake up sleepyhead, we're here."

They packed up all of their things, checked for their wands, and exited the plane. Right as they walked out of the jet way, they were met with the sight of the American minister of Magic, Steven Merck. "Welcome to the United States," he said, with a very powerful voice, " I'm Steven Merck, and we have to get to the Flu Powder terminal fast, before our group leaves."

Before they knew it, Harry and Hermione were looking up at the magnificent, American Academy of Magic.

A/n- sorry that took so long to get out. Finals are next week and I have so much softball right now it's not even funny. I'll try to make it longer next time, but it will probably be at least a week, maybe two before it comes out. If you review, I'll go faster. I have to have…….at least 10 reviews to continue, so please review like a good, responsible reader. Thanks!


	4. The American Academy of Magic

Author-duckies

Genre-general, adventure

Rating-pg-just in case

Title-American Academy Of Magic

A/N- I was reluctant to keep on writing this story, but with some encouraging words from a nice reviewer, Z, I decided to keep on going. This chapter and the rest of the story is dedicated her. Thanks to all of the other kind reviewers who told me to keep writing, I really needed the support. And now on with the story……..

The minister had left Harry and Hermione on their own as soon as they had stepped out of the group Floo apparatus. He was on a hurry back to the capital, Boston, there turned out to be another attack by a group of radical wizards. The two had been directions to the school, they were to walk to it as it was only about a mile to the school. Carrying their trunks turned out not to be a problem as they were granted the usage of magic out of school, from both of the ministries.

The American Academy of Magic was a sight that neither Hermione or Harry had ever beheld in their seventeen years of existence, and that was saying something considering they used to go to school in a Scottish castle.

The Academy was completely different then Hogwarts in all aspects except for one: they were both huge. The Academy was a five story building, constructed completely of glass. Of course the building was charmed against breakage, the charms were so strong that they could not be lifted by anyone. Painted on the glass, there were large murals that ran together to form one large mural that covered the entire school. This was not the odd thing though. These murals walked, talked, grew, and died, so the outside of the Academy was constantly changing.

Contrary to popular belief, the earthquakes that constantly struck California were not caused by faults as they were in the rest of the world, they were caused by the charms testing center that was housed beneath the school, about three miles below the surface. This center was responsible for most of the new charms, hexes, and curses that were developed in the world.

The Academy was centered around the Quidditch pitch that was in the center of the school. The pitch was covered and indoors so games would never be canceled due to in climate weather. The ceiling was extremely high and it was charmed like the ceiling of the Great Hall of Hogwarts. There were also special protection charms so muggle airplanes would not hit it and the ceiling and walls were also charmed to expand if needed.

Harry and Hermione just stared at the school when they saw it. As they looked at the different parts of the school, all of the information about them started to flow into their minds. They knew the name of the Dean (Professor Timbre), and the name of the five Halls: San Diego, San Francisco, Los Angeles, Anaheim, and Sacramento. They also knew exactly where to go as they started to walk towards the school. Their feet led them to the Dean's office. As soon as the two set foot inside of the school, they froze. They could feel their minds being probed by an unseen force, but they knew that it was harmless. A strange voice started talking to the two, telling them that their trunks could be found in their apartments in the Anaheim hall. The two took this as meaning that they had been placed into that hall.

As soon as this was done, the two continued on to the Dean's office. The corridors in the school were wide were lined with many different portals. Above each of these portals read either to a specific hall, to a place in the school, or a location of a classroom, that Hermione and Harry later learned were spread all over the state of California. 

The two reached the Dean's office a couple of minutes later. They walked through the portal and when they stepped out of the portal, they were amazed. It turned out that the Dean's office was located in Sleeping Beauty's castle in Disneyland. It was about nine o'clock at night, so the fireworks were going off and the view from the office was amazing. 

"Welcome to the American Academy of Magic," said a strong voice. Harry and Hermione jumped, they were two enthralled by the fireworks show to remember that someone else was in the room. " As it is late, I will keep my speech short. Here are your schedules. The classes are the same as the ones you had at Hogwarts. Also, here are some maps, because I assure you, there will be a great need for them in the future. Harry, I understand you play quid ditch." Harry nodded his head. "Good, well tryouts for your hall's team will be posted in the atrium near your apartment. Off to bed now, I will see you tomorrow at breakfast. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask either me or one of the other professors for help. Good night."

Harry and Hermione said goodnight to the Dean and left his office. They walked in silence to their hall, as they were very tired from their trip. The two said goodnight and then Harry pulled Hermione into a hug. They separated and went to their respective apartments to sleep. Both of their heads filled with thoughts about the school and about each other.

A/N- The next chapter will include their first day at the Academy and for the first time in the story, the plot will surface (yes, there is a plot!). I hope that was good. I wrote it really fast because the ideas kept on hitting me. I would like to thank Z again for her wonderful review. Thanks and please review, it only takes a second!!


	5. The Dining Hall

Author-duckies

Genre-general, adventure

Rating- pg, just in case

Title-American Academy Of Magic

A/N- Here's chapter 5. I know it was a long time in coming, but school's been tough and my softball schedule is unrelenting, plus, I've had a major case of writer's block…….on with the story……..

Harry and Hermione were woken up at seven o'clock the next morning by the school wide alarm clock charm. Harry finished getting ready first and went down into their hall's atrium to wait for Hermione to come down. After waiting for about fifteen minutes, she descended the stairs.

Together they walked down to the dining hall. The room was large. Although not as big as the Great Hall at Hogwarts, it still was a very powerful feeling room. Hermione and Harry walked over to one of the circular tables, " Can we sit down," Hermione asked very politely to the four people already seated there. All four of them chorused "yes" in unison.

The two sat down and they were almost instantly pelted with questions. "Are you the two exchange students from Hogwarts?" "What's your name?" "Do you know Harry Potter?" This last question made Harry and Hermione chuckle to themselves.

The chatter stopped instantly as the dean stood up and motioned for silence. "Please quit everyone. I would like to welcome you back and I hope that this school year goes as good as last years, and I would greatly appreciate it if a certain group of people, I will not mention any names," he looked pointedly at Tristan and his friends, " would keep their pranks to themselves this year, as I would like the school to stay in one piece." By this time Tristan and his gang could not keep themselves from grinning at the dean. " And I would also like to welcome our two exchange students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. If Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger would stand." He motioned for them to get up.

Instantly the hall was on their feet, clapping ecstatically. Apparently they had heard about the whole Voldemort thing. "I judge you have heard about the goings on in the UK with Voldemort, and we would like to thank you both for your service to society," the dean continued. The clapping continued for a while until again the dean motioned for it to stop. Harry and Hermione and sat down a while before, both clearly embarrassed at the show of admiration for themselves. "Now I would like a Mr. Tristan Boyland to come to the front to make an announcement."

Tristan stood up and in a relaxed fashion walked up to the front of the hall. "I know you have all heard of the rise of Peccadillo, and I would personally like to say that my heart goes out to all of those who have lost a loved one. I would also like to take this opportunity to ask if Harry Potter and Hermione Granger would like to join us in the fight against her. With all of your previous success in battling dark entities, your expertise would be greatly needed and appreciated." Harry and Hermione turned to each other in an unblinking stare, both thinking the same thing, 'Why us?'

But, even with their apprehensions, both blindly nodded, still in shock. Again the hall erupted with applause, this time louder than before.

A/N-Sorry its so short. I couldn't really think of what to write. I know its been a long time, but I have so much on my hands-school, softball, and a new house that's across the country from where I used to live. Sorry about the wait but please please please review!!!


	6. Thoughts

Author-duckies

Genre-general, adventure

Rating-pg-just in case

Title-American Academy Of Magic

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from this story, JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic, and any other affiliated partners do.

A/n- Sorry its been so long. I kinda forgot about it, plus school and softball were killing me. Well now a new school year has started, but no softball so I have lots of time. Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Later that evening, the two sat in the atrium of their hall in a silent stupor. They had thought that their days of fighting evil had been over with the fall of Voldemort, but they were wrong. Hermione and Harry had spent the rest of the meal listening to Tristan talk about Peccadillo.

"Hermione, why is it always us that they call when there is an evil villain to be taken care of? Why can't we live normally?"

"Harry, we're magic, that's why. Not only that, but we are powerful too, the only ones besides Dumbledore that can save these people. We have to do this," Hermione said, getting a little ticked at his incessant complaints.

"But Hermione-"

"No buts Harry, we're doing this and that's final."

"Fine. I'm gonna go owl Ron," Harry got up and started to walk to his apartment.

"Bye Harry. Be sure to be down here at nine tomorrow morning, we have to go do some research in the library. Don't forget to cast that time-change spell on yourself!" Hermione half yelled at his retreating figure.

'That's my Hermione,' he thought to himself, 'always in the library.'

Hermione watched Harry's retreating figure closely. She was just beginning to feel safe and now a whole new problem had come up. She desperately wanted to just get up and quit, but after chiding Harry, she had to stay. Not that staying with Harry was a problem. Hermione was starting to value her time with Harry much more; it was almost like she needed to be with him_._

'This is not something I need right now,' Hermione thought to herself, 'Why did I have to fall for my best friend?'

With this closing thought, Hermione got up and started heading to her apartment. As Hermione slept that night, she dreamt of two things. How to deal with the new evil villain and how to deal with her new-found discovery of her feelings about a certain bespectacled friend…..

A/N- I know it's short, but I've run into a major plot-hole and I'm at a constant loss of ideas. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, and I promise that it will be longer. Thanks for reading and please review!!


	7. The Patronus

Author-duckies

Genre- general, adventure

Rating- PG

Title- American Academy Of Magic

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from this story, JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic, and any other affiliated partners do.

A/N- I think it has been close to 4 months since I last updated this story. I think that is a record. The reasons that this has taken so long to get out are pretty easy- 1. I forgot about it. 2. Before I forgot about it, I had no good ideas for it. 3. I wasn't writing for me-as a few readers have pointed out to me (thanks!!) 4. I had the English teacher from Hell. 5. Golf takes a lot more time than thought.

I want to thank those of you who take the time to read this even after so long. Reviews and constructive criticism would be great. Heck, a flame would even be okay! I hope that everyone had a wonderful New Year and an overall wonderful Holiday Season. Long live school vacations!!

On with the story…………

After hours of tossing and turning, Hermione came to a conclusion. She was going to either admit her feelings or keep them at bay, in effect leaving Harry free from the added stress of her feelings. She knew that the second option was not wise nor healthy, but to save Harry's heart she knew she had to do it. 

Hermione then got up to get ready, ignoring her new roommates' inquiries about her "cute friend". She eventually left the room, while repeatedly telling herself that she was making the right decision. Little did she know, a similar routine was taking place across the Hall.

*****************************

Harry's room was very loud. And crowded. And smelly. Because of the rise in attendance due to the current state of American wizarding affairs, the number of occupants in each room had quadrupled. The rooms used to be for only one occupant, but the surge of students soon proved that it was not possible to house so many people without expanding the rooms. 

He would have enjoyed watching the antics of his new roommates, if it were not for that nagging feeling at the back of his mind. It was holding him back from joining the conversations and learning about life at "AMAC", as he had heard it being referred to. Harry could not keep his mind off of her. No, not Peccadillo- it was HER. 

Harry thought about her so much, he never thought about quidditch any more, which was a little frightening. He was almost embarrassed to admit to himself, but deep down he had 

known all along. He loved Hermione. Harry wanted to scream it from the rooftops that he loved his best friend, but he knew that would not be happening for a long time. He had to keep his feelings hidden; he knew that Hermione would be overly frazzled if he told her. What with her research on Peccadillo, his news would only add onto her already stressful life. 

With his last thoughts of Hermione, he picked up his things and tried to concentrate on his second day of classes-it would not do for him drift off in the middle of a lesson.

If only he could think about quidditch again.

*****************************

By the time Harry got down to eat breakfast, Hermione was there with her nose in a book. She had apparently already taken a trip to the library.

"Hello Harry. Sleep well?" asked Hermione, her focus still on her book.

"I slept okay. I'm still getting used to this place. I miss Ron and Hogwarts. I even miss Malfoy, is that weird?" Harry said while filling his plate with as much food as possible. If he was going to beat this Peccadillo, he might as well be strong and well-fed.

"That's nice," Hermione stated, obviously not hearing a word that was being said, as she was thoroughly engrossed in the book in front of her. 

"What are you reading that is so interesting?" Harry asked already partly knowing what the answer was.

__

"The Entire, Un-Abridged History of the American Academy of Magic, 452nd edition."

"I should have known."

*****************************

"Now Harry, how would one repel a Dementor?" asked Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Miss Haburn. Unlike at Hogwarts, she had been in this position for seven years.

"The Patronus charm, ma'am."

"Good. And how would one conjure this charm, Mr. Boyland?"

"Umm…..expecto patronum?" Tristan half answered, half asked.

"Very good Mr. Boyland. Now who here can perform this charm?"

All the students in the class raised their hands.

"With a defined shape?"

All hands went down except for Harry's and Hermione's. This came as no shock to the rest of the class. After all, they had defeated Voldemort.

"Well then, Miss Granger, if you please."

Carefully Hermione stood up, and picked her wand up from off of the table. She was a bit nervous, as no one had seen her patronus' shape before-not even Harry. Hermione sucked in a breath, and with a commanding tone said the spell.

__

"Expecto Patronum!"

Most of the class was on the edge of it's seat. They were curious to see what a patronus looked like and they were even more curious of what her form was. As soon as the spell was spoken, a silver shimmer flowed out of Hermione's wand. The shape that the shimmer took was that one of a doe. It pranced around for a minute, took a long look at a very shocked Harry, turned and ran at the wall, dissipating as it reached it.

As soon as the shimmer was gone, the class started to applaud. Harry sat in his chair, dumb with shock. All he could think about was the shape her patronus took. It was almost exactly like his, which was a stag.

Now, Harry did not read as much as Hermione, but no one did. In a book that Harry read while searching for the spell to kill Voldemort, he had run into a chapter about patronus'. More specifically, the meaning of the shape. It was connected to your _inner soul. _This frightened Harry a lot. She was not supposed to get hurt. But if they were soul mates, which the patronus suggested, Peccadillo would find out. 

Soul mates, when together, are three times more powerful than if they were separate. Which explained so much. Which would also mean that they had less time than thought. 

Hermione would not get hurt. He cared about her too much. The fate of the world once again rested on his shoulders. Not only his, but the one person in the world that her cared about more than life itself.

*****************************

A/N- How was that? Personally, I think that is my best chapter yet. If you disagree, please let me know so I can know for the future. Thanks for reading, please leave a review and a little criticism!!


End file.
